


distractions

by domharry1994



Series: one shots [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Handjob during class, M/M, One Shot, Smoking, handjob, im taking one shit requests guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: Louis needs a distraction //one shot book





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really feel like writing long ass one shlet's so I'm just gonna do this request book. Comment one shots!!

"Don't."

Louis cursed to himself, caught again. Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the brick wall. Watching him. Louis continued to stare at the cigarette longily. 

"Lewis." Harry said sharply, walking to stand infront of Louis, "you know the rules." 

Louis tried to hate him as he plucked the cigarette from his hand and tossed it onto the ground. He smirked as Louis huffed, "How do you always know when I'm smoking." He pouted. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around Louis's waist, leading him back to class. 

"Because, babe." He replied simply, pinching the soft skin of Louis's hip. 

They walked back into the class, their teacher glared at them as they sat down, but Harry just had to look at her a certain way and she turned bright red before returning to the lesson. 

But the urge to smoke was still there and Louis couldn't stop bouncing his leg, harry rubbed his knee sympathically, but he knew the feeling wouldn't subside. 

Harry racked his brain for ways to distract Louis, and didn't feel any regret as his hand started to trail up his thigh. Louis jumped and turned to look at Harry with wide eyes, which is when Harry felt it was best to start to Palm him. Louis moaned and he scrambled to cover his mouth. But Harry didn't let up, Louis was moaning loudly into his hand and Harry could less of a shit if anyone could hear. 

Thankfully that's when the teacher dimmed the lights and put on some dumb movie about saving animals. Harry leaned in to kissed up Louis's neck, smirking as he felt Louis's breath hitch. He pulled down Louis's zipper, and before he could protest his fist was wrapped around Louis's cock. He rubbed his thumb over the slit and Louis came right away, his body going lax. Harrys eyes stayed focused on Louis's face as he came, softly kissing hid cheek and forehead. 

"Still need to smoke babe?" Harry teased, tucking Louis's cock into his pants. Louis playfully hit him and tucked his head into Harrys shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that, remember to comment any one shots u want


End file.
